2014 Clymene Crisis
The 2014 Clymene Crisis was an event where the Communist Revolution Union has taken over the government of Clymene. The incident has led to a suspension of the laws in the Clymene State Council and the creation of the undemocratic Clymene Grand Council. King Sebastian I of Lovia swore on April 23, 2014, to "eradicate all communist activity" and "wipe all dissident rebels off the map once and for all", while Prime Minister Justin Abrahams has voiced his opposition and readyness to "take swift action". Beginning Marcus Villanova was a popular Governor and politician of Clymene who was re-elected after a short depature during the State Elections, 2013. He passed several acts creating devoultion down to the people and promising to obtain more power to the people. The Clymene State Council was established allowing for a council to pass laws and create an actual State Constitution. In Plains radical parties sprung up against this creation of democratic institutions and increased support for social democratic policies. U.J. Abernathy, a retired physics teacher, formed the Communist Revolution Union on February 20th, 2014. The Party promoted National Socialism Orthodox Christianity, militant actions, totalitarian power, and fusion of Neitzchian philosophy. The State Government reported that the party wasn't communist at all and now included many members from the former Iron Guard Party. In a leaflet acquired by the Federal Government, Abernathy used the word "communist" in the Party name to "established a fully equal and egalitarian nation for white Christians, wanting aint no government sic." The first altercation between the Party and the Clymene government occurred in early March when leader Abernathy tried to purchase firearms from the United States of America. Although not trying to hid his actions, the State government stopped the purchasing from going through and put the Communist Revolution Party and Abernathy a "watch list". Apparently from new papers released on April 9th, CRU had obtained 20 AK-47s and 4000 rounds of ammunition from the black market. Party leader Abernathy also had brainwashed and indoctrinated social deviants, the homeless, and other radicals. His membership now totaled 500 members across the state, and 125 in the "CRUM" (Communist Revolution Union's Military). Timeline 10th April *The nationalist far-left, facist Communist Revoultion Union storms a meeting of the Villanova Family killing Dennis Villanova, Danny Villanova, Michaela Villanova, and Samantha Villanova. Marcus Villanova was shot in the left leg and Paul Villanova shot in the right shoulder. *The CRU's leader U.J. Abernathy claims he is the leader of Clymene 11th April *The CRU disbands the Clymene State Council and declares the Clymene Grand Council, a council of 15 members appointed by Abernathy the new legislative body. *The Federal Lovian Government states it will not recognize the CRU's new government. 13th April *Citizens from Sofasi use twitter and other social media websites to form together and try to storm the capital. Mostly unarmed, ten citizens die as two members of CRU were killed including a Grand Counciler. Deputy CRU Chairman Lyle Peterson was apparently going to be capture and held hostage during a night raid by Sofasi citizens, but jumped out a window to his death, killing himself. 15th April *Since the Village of Cornwall had a democratically elected Council, and CRU never took over, Cornwall Council declared that they are still apart of Clymene and not the CRU's authoritarian government. *U.J. Abernathy declared that if Cornwall did not allow CRU to take it over, it "would take those liberals by force." *Another raid by the newly formed Sofasi Citizen League stabbed another Grand Counciler to death. 16th April *Riots in Xiandu break out and citizens decalre themselves apart of the old Clymene state. 17th April *Citizens from Xiandu and Sofasi meet up in Timber Harbor and decalre it apart of the old Clymene State. 18th April *Three Cornwallians are shot by CRU in an attempt to keep Cornwall in the CRU controlled Clymene. The Two gunmen sent by CRU were killed. *The Villanova Family and other State Councilers escape to Xiandu. *CRU declares force will be used to kill the political dissenters. 20th April *The Grand Council orders the now 347 members not in political service for the state, will be armed ready to kill. 24th April *Police forces began to mobilise into crisis mode under the orders of the Defence Minister, Lukas Hoffmann. The Minister also proposed that the Lovian government raise additional forces to truly crush the rebellion where it stood. *King Sebastian I of Lovia calls upon the people of Clymene to stand strong in these times of crisis. He sends out members of the police force as reinforcements from Noble City, as well as a select group of elite forces known to head the royal guard and protect the Royal Palace in the capital. He swears "death and dishonour awaits all traitors of Lovia". May Lovia falls into disarray after the State of Sylvania refuses to co-operate with Congress, further to this most of the Federal Police begins to act independently of Congress. The crisis continues until the Burenian invasion of Lovia occurs, at which point it becomes absorbed as part of the events of the invasion. Category:Clymene